Variable valve-timing mechanisms for internal combustion engines are generally known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,495; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,060; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,772; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,186; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,186. Internal combustion engines are generally known to include single overhead camshaft (SOHC) arrangements, dual overhead camshaft (DOHC) arrangements, and other multiple camshaft arrangements, each of which can be a two-valve or a multi-valve configuration. Camshaft arrangements are typically used to control intake valve and/or exhaust valve operation associated with combustion cylinder chambers of the internal combustion engine. In some configurations, a concentric camshaft is driven by a crankshaft through a timing belt, chain, or gear to provide synchronization between a piston connected to the crankshaft within a particular combustion cylinder chamber and the desired intake valve and/or exhaust valve operating characteristic with respect to that particular combustion cylinder chamber. To obtain optimum values for fuel consumption and exhaust emissions under different operating conditions of an internal combustion engine, the valve timing can be varied in dependence on different operating parameters.
A concentric camshaft includes an inner camshaft and an outer camshaft. The two camshafts can be phased relative to each other using a mechanical device, such as a cam phaser, to vary the valve timing Cam phasers require precise tolerances and alignment to function properly. Misalignment between the inner camshaft and the outer camshaft of the concentric camshaft can create problems preventing proper function of the cam phaser. It would be desirable to provide an assembly capable of adapting to misalignment between inner and outer camshafts of a concentric camshaft and a cam phaser.